Kitty Love
by TearStar
Summary: After ‘Puppy Love’, the tables were turned on Yusuke. With Kurama turning him into something he didn’t imagine he would be; how will Yusuke deal and survive his new world?


**Kitty Love**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho….

This is the sequel to 'Puppy Love'… it's Kurama's turn! Sweet, cute revenge…

**14**

…Yusuke felt a sting on his wrist, and then saw Kurama waving a syringe… Kurama smiled on what happened. Yusuke wanted to ask what was going on, but the words that came out of his mouth are:

"Meow meow?"

After Yusuke's fun on turning Kurama into a fox, the said fox turned the tables on him this time…

'_Oh?! Kurama?! What'd you do??_'

"Hello there, cat Yusuke… Come here." –Kurama picked Yusuke up.

"Meow meow!" –Yusuke struggled to escape Kurama's hold.

"Well, you're my pet now, Yusuke. Don't worry, I'll take real good care of you." –Kurama said, mimicking the way Yusuke said it to him before.

**14**

Kurama brought home his new, short-haired, yellow and brown, tabby, chocolate-eyed, cat… He placed Yusuke in a box and attended on his overdue home works.

"Me meow meow!" –Yusuke called from the box.

The box is too deep, and he is having a hard time adjusting to a cat's body. Yusuke repeated the 'me meow meows' until Kurama looked at him.

"I take that 'me meow meow' is how you say my name now. Is it, Yusuke?"

Yusuke jumped to the top of the box, holding onto the edge, to peek at Kurama and nodded his head.

"What do you want, Yusuke?"

'_Bring me back to normal, that's what I want!_' –Yusuke meowed, slipping down the box.

"Sorry. I'm busy right now. And I don't know how long you'll stay as a cat." –Kurama understood, for he is part animal spirit.

'_Oh! You foxboy! You're so gonna get it when I got out of this damn box!_'

Yusuke huffed around inside the box, thinking of how to get back on Kurama. He purred and stretched; unsheathing his claws…

'_Aha!_'

Yusuke licked his snout, unsheathed his claws from his cute rounded, furry paws and then started climbing out of the box. Felinely approached Kurama… then he jumped on his lap.

"Meow!!" –Yusuke lifted his front paws and his sharp claws flickered.

Kurama understood Yusuke's scratching intention. He caught the paws and started… cutting the claws' sharp tips off.

'_Ahh!! You sinister fox!_'

After cutting the front claws, he proceeded to the rear ones.

"There. No more scratching."

Yusuke teary-eyed looked at his dull claws…

'_But there's still one!_'

Yusuke opened his mouth, showing his sharp teeth, ready to bite Kurama's finger.

"Dare to bite or I'll bag you up and feed you to my plants." –Kurama warned.

Yusuke froze and quickly closed his mouth; purred and lovingly rubbed his cheeks on Kurama's hand.

'_Ahehehe! Foxboy, I'm just joking…_'

"…Good. Now, back to your box!"

"Meow!"

**14**

Yusuke waited in his box, purring out of hunger and boredom. Kurama left the room for an hour now.

'_Damn… one hour sure is long if you're doing nothing._'

Then he heard the door open and smelled… food! He stood on his foot and then jumped and jumped; popping in and out the box from time to time.

"So cute, Yusuke! Come here."

Yusuke, well adjusted to cat form, leaped out of the box and landed in front his plate. He enjoyed eating the steak and drinking the milk.

'_Uhh… Good!_' –Yusuke purred, sitting on his back, and rubbing his bloated tummy.

"Yusukehh!" –Kurama called, holding a ball of yarn.

'_Not interested, foxboy._'

"Yusukehh."

Kurama started swinging the yarn ball left to right, and again.

'_I said I'm not… in… te… res… ted…_'

Yusuke looked at the swinging yarn ball. The ball swung to the right, Yusuke's head turned to the right. Ball swung to the left, head turned to the left… it turned up and down, Yusuke's head turned up and down too… until he couldn't take it anymore and leaped on the ball.

"Meow!" –Yusuke jumped after the ball.

Kurama yanked it higher, preventing Yusuke from catching it. Kurama laughed and giggled while swinging the yarn ball in all directions, enjoying cat Yusuke chase it around. Yusuke jumped, flipped, rolled, and tumbled. "Alright, you can have it." –Kurama gave Yusuke the yarn ball.

"Meow meow!"

Yusuke tapped and thumped the yarn ball; knocking it to roll away, then chase it again.

Finally, getting tired of his yarn ball, Yusuke fell over directly to sleep; hugging the yarn ball by his four paws, plus his tail. Kurama saw him and gently lifted him into his, now, pillowed box; and then placed a blanket over his body.

"Ahh, my time to relax… and, hopefully, sleep."

Kurama grabbed his towel and stepped in the shower…

Yusuke's ears twitched, hearing hums from the bathroom; he stood in his box and looked around. The room is dimly lighted.

'_Oh, foxboy's bathing…_'

Yusuke was about to sit down when the door opened, revealing a wet, pink-robed Kurama. Yusuke swallowed and lowered his head a bit.

'_Can't help but look…_' -Yusuke sure is enjoying and appreciating his night-visions…

… Kurama looked different with his hair wet and down; out of the usual, complicated points; but still alluring as he is. He gently rubbed his wet hair with towel and then sat in front his dresser; brushing his hair to order. After minutes of brushing, and other rituals; Yusuke doesn't care to know, Kurama stood from the chair and removed his pink bathrobe.

'_Oh… my… gods and goddesses!... _' –Yusuke tried not to get noticed.

…Kurama is stark naked, nude, bare, stripped, undressed, unclothed, exposed, and uncovered right in front of his two cat eyes. The naked wonder moved and applied lotion on his body before slipping in his pajamas.

'_Ahhh-Kurama…_'

"Stop peeping now, Yusuke. I'm dressed."

"Meow??"

"Though it's dim, your eyes are glowing."

Yusuke shook and hid under his pillow…

**14**

… Yusuke woke from the gentle nudges on his sides. Curious what it is, he opened his eyes and saw… another cat in his box.

'_What the?! Who are you?_'

"Meow meow" –the cat continued nuzzling Yusuke.

'_Hey hey! Stop that!!_'

Yusuke leaped out of his box, and ran away from the cat. But the cat is persistent…

"Me meow meow!"

… Kurama groaned…

"Me meow meow!"

… Kurama stirred and turned…

"Me meow meow!"

Finally, Kurama sat up on his bed. "What is it, Yusuke?"

'_Help me!! This cat is abusing me!_'

"Oh! Hatanaka! Your cat is loose!"

Kurama grabbed the pure white Persian cat away from Yusuke. Hatanaka ran in his stepbrother's room and retrieved his cat.

"Sorry, I'm actually looking for her… oh, you have a cat too?"

"Yes…"

"What's his name?"

'_Don't tell me you're gonna say to him it's me!!_' –Yusuke panicked.

"Uhm… haven't thought about it."

"Well, see you downstairs then."

Yusuke sighed of relief and sat on the carpet.

'_Who is that cat? Why is he chasing me?_'

"It's Furball. Hatanaka's 'female' cat."

'_Hmn, what's with the emphasis on the female word?_'

"Looks like Furball has the hots for you." –Kurama teased.

"Me meow meow!"

"Anyway… bath time, Yusuke."

"Me meow meow!"

"What?"

'_Stop touching me… there._'

"Where? Here?" –Kurama tapped Yusuke's groin.

'_Ye-Yeah, there…_'

"What? You touched me there too."

'_That's for pure cleaning!_'

"This is for pure cleaning too."

…After Yusuke's putting up on Kurama's touching, at last, he was saved from the wetness and cuddled into the comfort of a pinkish towel.

**14**

Weeks passed, with Yusuke getting really bored of his old toys, so he set eyes on Kurama's bed….

"Yusuke, I'm back- What happened here?"

Kurama was greeted with cotton and feathers. Then he saw Yusuke, having fun; ripping his pillows and mattress apart.

"… Yusuke!!"

"Me meow meow…" –Yusuke called from outside the room.

"Stay there. Do you think ripping my room apart is cute?"

"Me meow meow…"

A thud was heard from outside. Then followed by a scratching sound.

"Don't scratch my door, Yusuke!" –Kurama, really angry on what happened.

'_I'm sorry, Kurama…_'

…Yusuke sat in front Kurama's door, really sorry on what he did. He has been a cat for almost two months now, that's why he got bored… He endlessly tapped the door with his paws, hoping to get Kurama to open it… but nothing happened.

**14**

A week passed with Kurama not really seeing Yusuke. If he is set for school, Yusuke is asleep. If he is asleep, Yusuke is out and running. Until Kurama misses him a lot.

"Brother? What are you looking for?"

"My cat…"

"Oh… try my room. Maybe he's in there. I have to go."

"Alright. Come back early."

Kurama did look in Hatanaka's room and saw Yusuke in there… with Furball… and 5 kittens…

"Y-Yusuke??"

'_Eh? Kurama, it's not what it looks like!_'

"…Yusuke, I couldn't believe you would…"

'_I didn't! I didn't! Listen first…_'

Kurama looked at the kittens, they are half breeds; Persians but has tabby pattern and color like Yusuke's.

"They sure look like you."

'_Wait!_'

...Yusuke was explaining when he turned back to normal human form. Furball's eyes popped out on the sight of a naked teenager in front of her. She covered her kittens' eyes then carried them out of the room.

"Listen, Kurama. I came in here to help Furball look after the kitties… They look like me because her mate has same colors as mine; explaining her chasing of me before. She thought it's me."

"…Oh." –Kurama, paying attention on Yusuke's nakedness and not on the explanation.

"Believe me!... and I'm sorry about ripping your bed…"

"I… felt jealous there…"

"…Really? So! Just as I thought… you got the hots for me, foxboy!"

"Yusuke… you're naked."

"So?... How about you bathe me again?" –Yusuke taunted, feeling naughty.

"Yusuke… stop it!" –Kurama blushed.

Yusuke didn't care if he's naked, he just wanted to play with Kurama and make him admit he loves him. Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist. Kurama tried to get free, causing both of them to stumble on the ground, with Yusuke on top.

"Y-Yusuke…"

"I love you, Kurama… Do you love me too?"

"…Yes, Yusuke."

"Brother I forgot some- eh?!"

Hatanaka stepped in his room and was shocked on what he saw.

"H-Hatanaka??" –Kurama slid out beneath Yusuke.

"B-Brother-"

Hatanaka fainted.

"He was pretty shocked. Hahaha!"

"It's not funny, Yusuke. Get dressed."

After controlling Yusuke, and erasing 'that' scene from his stepbrother's memory, Kurama finally had time to relax.

"Yusuke… you could go home now."

"Don't you want your boyfriend with you, foxboy?" –Yusuke, flirty again.

"…Cat?"

"…Me meow meow?"

Yusuke pretended to be a cat again; purred and nuzzled Kurama, until Kurama gave in and played fox with Yusuke on his bed. They were interrupted with Hiei showing up from the window.

"Kurama? What is this bottle you left in my place?"

"H-Hiei?! Did you drink it?"

"Why? Uh!"

Hiei felt strange and slowly shrinked… into a white, red-eyed rabbit.

"Hiei!!"

**14**

Wakas

**14**

**TearStar: **End… hope you liked it. Thank you for your time…


End file.
